Take Her
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and language, this is my dark side, first few are Draco's POV but then it will be from Ginny's… graphic rape and abuse and when I say I went mean, I went mean.
1. See Her

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Draco's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me if you think I should finish or do something else.

I always see her across the Great Hall. Smiling at something that bloody Potter said. I just want to fold her in the finest silk sheets and only take her out when I want to play.

Her ruby, red hair falls down her slender back. Her dark brown eyes that haunt me in my sleep. Her smooth curves, which could drive the holiest of men to lust and sin.

Deft men fall to there knee begging to hear the silky voice that goes to her innocent, bright face. Crimsome, full lips that I want to bite, and nibble.

She laughs again at what Potter says. He smiles that annoying smile that I just want to blast off his face.

How dare he even look at her, she is mine, and only mine. She will only be in my bed, and only my bed, even if I have to make her.

I want her,

A smirk graces my face,

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants


	2. Can Wait Anymore

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Draco's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me if you think I should finish or do something else.

Chapter 2: Can't wait anymore

"Doo-bug" A very annoying voice reaches my ears. It is 8 pm on a Saturday, and I have to be out patrolling for any kids who get to rallied up.

I turned around slowly hoping the _thing _would go away. Sigh.

Pansy Parkinson.

Did she not get it? I have told her time and time again that I think she is the biggest atrocity thing I have ever seen.

Her long pale hair makes me want to slap her. Her diluted blue eyes are so aggravating that I want to rip them out of her head. She always has a dreadful smile on her puggy face.

I shagged her once, and now she won't leave me alone. I put on my meanest sneer.

"Don't call me that you bint." I say with as much detest as possible. Her smile fluttered for a second, but as normal she puts her death trap on my arm.

"You don't mean that." She says as she flutters her eyes. I can tell she is trying to be sexy, but it comes out looking like she has an eye twitch.

I tear my arm away from her. "Listen to me closely you dreadful, no-good whore." Her eyes widen in hurt, and fear. "If you come near me again I swear you will feel pain like non other."

Her whole body is shaking as she turns around and walks away with out another word. Thank god.

I am still staring in her direction when I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye. I turn fully. I put on my smirk.

Just the person I wanted to see. The littlest Wesley.

She sits under the tree farthest from school.

More perfect.

I come up from behind her. She is too engrossed in her book to realize that I am only a mere foot away from her.

" Hello there." I have to hide my laughter as she jumps.

Ginny sighs. "Go away Malfoy." She says without even turning around. I hate being ignored it makes me… upset.

I grab her shoulders and throw her up against the tree. Her brown eyes fill with fear that excites me.

"Don't ignore me." I say with the deathly low I learned from my good-for-nothing father.

I am so close I can smell her flowery scent. I put my nose to her long neck and inhale.

"Wha-What are you doing." I can hear the confusion and panic in her musical voice.

I want to take her right then and there, but someone might hear, or see. We can't have any of that now can we.

"I want to fuck you." I whisper in her ear. Her gulp is very noticeable. I can only laugh at her.

I run my fingers along her body. "Can you honestly say you haven't known that for sometime?"

She tries to push me away but she is too weak. "Let me GO you asshole!"

I put her wrists above her head and look in too her tear filled eyes. "You are mine."

I draw out and wand and knock her unconscious before she can build up her scream. I then throw her light body over my shoulder and walk to the secret room I have made just for her.


	3. Where Am I?

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me if you think I should finish or do something else.

_I run my fingers along her body. "Can you honestly say you haven't known that for sometime?" _

_She tries to push me away but she is too weak. "Let me GO you asshole!"_

_I put her wrists above her head and look in too her tear filled eyes. "You are mine."_

_I draw out and wand and knock her unconscious before she can build up her scream. I then throw her light body over my shoulder and walk to the secret room I have made just for her. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Where Am I? Ginny's POV

When I woke up I could feel softness all around my body. The air was warm and quiet. The stillness reminded me of the calm before the storm. It hangs there and your never quiet sure when it will hit.

I wanted to keep my eyes closed instead of waking up and having to face another rigid day of school. Then a thought came to mind.

Why hadn't my roommates woken me up?

I am always the last one and it is there job to pull me out of bed. My body shot up with speed that could rival the most skilled seeker.

The memories came back to me. Draco holding me up against the tree with a horrifying look in his grey, solid eyes. The way it made my very core shake with fright when he was whispering in my ear. When he pulled out his wand, and the darkness engulfed me into its unyielding grip.

I jumped out of bed and looked for the first time at my surroundings. The room was 4 feet wider, and 4 feet longer then my room at the burrow. The king bed I was lying in had silk, green sheets draped over it.

The walls were a forest green that complimented the bed to perfection.

There was a burning fireplace on one side of the room which I was sure was magically running. There was another door that when I looked was a bathroom with everything I needed to keep clean.

I flopped back on the bed and noticed a closest that held clothes, and _very_ reviling nightgowns. It was all extraordinarily nice, but then something came to mind.

Where the hell was I?

As if reading my thoughts a door I never noticed. Was it there before? Opened and reviled the devil himself.

Draco had on a twisted smirk that I wanted to strike off his face. He was dressed in his standard Hogwarts uniform that were green and sliver.

His white, shoulder length hair was pulled back in a sexy ponytail. I had to admit the seeker training was working. From our last encounter I know how strong he was.

I could feel the rage building in my chest. My eyes took on a red tint. All of a sudden I wanted nothing more then use an unforgivable on him, but the bastard had my wand.

I don't remember how it happened but the next thing I realize was I was on top of him throwing every did of strength I possessed on his pretty face.

He grabbed my wrist with agonizing pain and rolled me over. The look on his face could have made the devil himself whimper with fear. When he spoke my whole body shook.

"Don't you ever hit me again or I will kill you as leisurely, and painfully as possible." He eyes told me that he meant it.

"What do you want?" My voice broke and my brain recognized that I was crying. I didn't care I was scared, and angry. It was almost as if the salty water was trying to wash away the grief I was feeling.

He laughed which was not filled with the joy and happiness that I was use too. It was filled with evil and smugness.

He ran his long, pale finger over my face. "Now love you know what I want?"

He laughed again when he saw my eyes widen with terror. "Ple-please Draco le-let me g-go and I wont tell anyone." Now I wasn't crying but weeping.

I know it was pointless to ask but it still felt like a million knives were stabbing me when he said. "Ginny I will never let you go." His smile made my stomach turn into pain filled knots.

He picked me up with difficulty seeing as I was kicking and screaming with everything my little body could muster. He throws me onto the pretty bed like a bag of potatoes. He then climbed on top of me.

He kissed my lips with brutality that it drew blood and made me wince. I could feel my clothes ripped off my body. He drew back his head and looked at my naked breast.

I felt ashamed, and disgusted but I couldn't do anything as his hands roamed my body with fingers that were scraping my skin, and leaving cuts. His body was too heavy for me to push off the only thing I could do was cry "No!"

It only seemed to arouse him even more.

He pushed down his pants and entered me with a force that made me scream out in pain. It wasn't gentle like I always imagined it would be. The pain was almost unbearable as his when in and out over, and over again.

I tried to picture my self away. I wanted to be in the great hall with my friends. Harry talking about the practice schedule. Ron and Hermione auguring over something or another. Anywhere but here, with him in me.

When he was done he got off of me and dressed with casually as if this was a normal thing, which for him I'm sure it was.

He turned and smirked at my unmoving form. Came over and kissed me, I could not even turn my head from the aching in my body.

"That was very fun love I will be back later with food, but right now I can't be late to potions." He said with no regret in his voice for what he just did to me.

I only whimpered in pain. "No, no don't get up Ginny. There is no need to see me out. I need you to rest up for later." Draco said with black humor in his silky voice.

I heard the door opening and closing. I know he was gone. I closed my puffy, red eyes and willed the darkness to return and pull me into its sweet bliss if only for a little while.

It came but with nightmares of men with silver hair, and an innocent girl no longer pure.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think, or what you want to happen in up coming chapters!!!


	4. Not Again!

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

_I only whimpered in pain. "No, no don't get up Ginny. There is no need to see me out. I need you to rest up for later." Draco said with black humor in his silky voice._

_I heard the door opening and closing. I know he was gone. I closed my puffy, red eyes and willed the darkness to return and pull me into its sweet bliss if only for a little while. _

_It came but with nightmares of men with silver hair, and an innocent girl no longer pure. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Not Again! Ginny's POV

When I opened my eyes I could only see the shadowy ceiling above my sore head. The flames it seemed had been put out a while back. I sat up and in doing so cried out in pain.

Every section of my body was throbbing. I forced myself to get up, I could not seem weak, even to myself. Tears came to my eyes when I realized _it_ was taken from me.

I was saving myself for the man I loved. It might seem corny but I wanted it to be with the man I would spend my life with. I looked down that my naked form only to see blood on my inner thigh.

I ran too the bathroom to wash myself. I moved to the shower and turned on the hottest water it would go to. I scrubbed myself raw and let the heat melt away the grief. I could still sense him touching me. It made me sick to remember the way he was so cruel.

The way his eyes held a twisted excitement when I yelled. The way he forced his tongue into my mouth and tasted the crimson blood he drew with his sharp, white teeth. The way he held my body with a painfully tight grip.

I turned off the water reluctantly. I wanted to stay there for as long as possible to postpone what I hoped would never happen again, but dreaming never got anyone, anywhere. I dried myself with small white towel that was on the towel rack and walked over to the mirror.

I gasped at what I saw.

All over my stomach and arms are large handprints, and small nail size cuts. On my neck is a huge blue and black mark where he bit me. I moved my ruby hair off my shoulders only to see more bruises.

I hate him even more now. I wish I had my wand but wishing doesn't do anything does it?

I have to start thinking about ways to get out of here and back to where I belong. With my family that's where I want to be, need to be. When I think of that I miss my family to a point of pain.

I want to be with them at burrow yelling at Fred and George to stop with the pranks. Bill and Charlie ticking me till I cry. With Ron and his over protectiveness.

I want to be with my mother making to much food for our small table. Hearing my loveable dad out in the back messing with some odd thing or another.

With tears I walk over to the closet and pull out a black, small nightgown that covered the most and flopped on the soft bed. My stomach gives off a huge growl. Now that I think about it I haven't eaten since yesterday night. It must be at least dinnertime now.

As if reading my thoughts again Draco walks in with a huge plate of food in his pale hands.

"I see you have finally woken up." He said. I refused to answer him. I looked away and kept my mouth shut. I won't speak to him. I refuse to give the bastard the pleasure of hearing me talk.

I can feel the amusement radiating off of him, which only fuelled my rage. "Well, well, well cat got your tongue." His laugh makes my blood run cold.

"Here, I brought you food, I know you are hungry and if you don't eat now I won't feed you later." I was planning on just ignoring him when my stomach gave off another huge growl. His laughter filled the small room.

I turned to him with my mothers glare which I know from experience could unnerve anyone.

He didn't even flinch.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. You have no right to laugh." I stood up and walked over to his smirking form. "What? You can't get anyone so you have to force them to have sex!" I said with angry filling my whole body.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to watch as his red blood flowed out of his disgusting body onto the floor. The blood lust was almost uncontainable. I caught myself just in time for his threat echoed in my head.

I needed to stay alive.

He just looked at me not saying a word. I was going to say more, tell him how pathetic he was but he thrust the plate into my smaller hand.

"Eat." It wasn't a suggestion. It wasn't a question. It was a strong command.

I sat back down on the bed and without looking put something in my mouth.

It was a strawberry.

I closed my eyes and savored the sweet juice. I have always loved them. The texture was rough and smooth at the small time. The smell was a pleasant sour. It gave me a few seconds out of this hellhole.

When the juice no longer flowed down my throat I opened my eyes to see Draco staring at me.

The intensity of his stare made me look away. If you had any brain at all there was no mistaking the desire that burned out of his grey eyes. I heard his quiet footsteps walk over to me. The plate was thrown onto the floor with a loud thumb.

He yanked my chin to look at him again. It was all of two seconds before his cold lips claimed mine possessively. I used the new found strength to push him away and roll to the other side of the bed.

His eyes flashed with rage at my disobedience. He pulled out his wand and before I could react cast_ "__Imperius" _

My body was no longer mine. It was as if I was floating above us looking down at myself.

"Come here." Draco said with passion. My legs began to move on their own accord. He reached out his hand and pulled me too him.

"Now kiss me back." I wanted it too stop. I wanted to pull away and scream at him for touching me. I could feel his hands start to move on my body but I couldn't push them away.

He pulled away and smirked at my blank face. "Now undress yourself." My hands started to pull up my gown. The misery and humiliation was so profound I thought I would fall under its weight.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs for me." The silk sheets touched my skin as if it was on fire. My head hit the pillow with a slowness that agonized my very existence.

He got undressed and climbed on the edge of the bed and looked at me. I felt water rolling down my cheeks and neck, which my brain recognized as crying. The fact I couldn't even fight or scream was the worst of it.

He put his weight in me slower then the first time, but still as terrifying.

His breath was rigid and fast as he picked up his pace. "Moan." He said to me. Small noises excited my mouth without my consent. He pulled on my hair with strength to the point where I thought it might come out of my head.

When he was done he rolled off of me and pulled me close to his sweating form. "Better then the first time huh." He took the spell off of me but before I could move away he tightened his arms.

His breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep. I wanted to die, but I had to live. I have to get away.

I tried to sleep but the only thing I was able to do that night was look at the dark green wall across from me and hope someone, somewhere would save me from this living hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think, or what you want to happen in up coming chapters!!!


	5. Stupid People

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Also please tell me what you think and what you think should happen in future chapters!

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Draco's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

_When he was done he rolled off of me and pulled me close to his sweating form. "Better then the first time huh." He took the spell off of me but before I could move away he tightened his arms. _

_His breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep. I wanted to die, but I had to live. I have to get away._

_I tried to sleep but the only thing I was able to do that night was look at the dark green wall across from me and hope someone, somewhere would save me from this living hell. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Stupid People Draco's POV

When I woke up I felt softness all over my face. I opened my eyes and could only see a sea of wavy red. I smirked.

_My_ Ginny.

She was really wonderful. I can understand the fact it will take her time to comprehend the fact that she will never leave me. She is my toy too play with and the only way she will get away is if she dies. I hear her slow breath and know that she is still fast asleep in her secret dreams… for now.

Yes that is another thing my father was good for, he taught me how to use the all to useful _Legilimency_. It is very helpful to know her next move and be prepared.

I look at my pure gold watch and see that I have Care of Magical Creatures in ten minutes. I hate that oaf Hagrid. God how did someone so stupid get a job here. Well, then again it is crackpot Dumbledore that is headmaster.

I get out of bed with care, not wanting to wake up my pet. How I love that, knowing that I am the only one allowed inside her. I will be the only one ever to touch her again.

I pull on my green uniform and grab my wand to leave.

"_Letsereum Petarora Malonoton."_ The white door falls in front of me with no sound at all. I came across this spell in the library. This spell is the only way to get in and out of this room. I made sure of that. Not even potheads map will be able to find this room.

I walk down the spiral steps leading to a wall. I tap the wall three times with my wand and it opened up to reveal a small broom closet that no one knows is here. I open the door with caution just in case someone happens to be wondering past.

I step out and make sure my face is cold and expressionless. I walk across the hall to another door that leads outside of the castle. I was surprised to find out that those hideous Wesley twins didn't find this hallway.

I come out of my thoughts to see that I was almost to the small hut. I can see that there is already a group of people surrounding one of his new, revolting creatures.

The only good thing about this class is that the "Dream Team" is in it with me. I chuckle to myself thinking about their clueless faces yesterday. Not knowing that weasel's little sister had been fucked raw by their enemy.

I meet up with my "friends" which were more like people used for show.

"Hello Draco." Blaise said with a deep, bored tone.

The only true friend I had was Blaise Zabini. He was like me in personality, but had more of a sense of humor. He looked much different in many ways as well.

He had shorter black hair that fell over his forehead. He was standing at 6'1" while I was 6'3". He had dark violet eyes that most girls would blush fierce red if he looked at them. He was beater on the Quidditch team. In result like me had a fit body.

"Hello Blaise, what does this bastard have for us too day?" I look over to him to see a small amount of amusement coming out of his dark eyes.

"A puppy." He said with an astonished voice.

It took a lot of power to keep my mouth from falling open with disbelief.

A puppy? Maybe it is a man-eating puppy. Perhaps it is a puppy with a goat for a head with a dragon for a body. We walk over to get a better look.

My eyes grew five sizes bigger that day.

It was a muggle basset hound puppy. It was fast asleep in the oaf's oversized hands.

"Wel' an't it nice." Hagrid said with his annoying voice. His small eyes where shinning behind his overgrown beard. All of the stupid girls Awed and said how cute she was.

My eyes sparkle with happy malice when I noticed mudblood was the only one not over there. She, potty, and weasel were huddled close in deep discussion.

"Whom the hell are you smirking at?" Blaise says. His voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at him with my glare. All he did was roll his eyes and followed my line of sight.

He chuckled darkly.

"I'm assuming that they haven't figured out that you're the one with the girl yet?" My smirk grows more profound.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with fake innocence.

He laughs again. "Whatever." He looked me up and down.

"I was wondering why you were so happy this morning, you had her again last night." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I smirked at him, which was all I had to do for him to understand. He started laughing and everyone turned to look at him.

His face turned to a frigid sneer. "What." He said in a deadly low tone. Everyone immediately turned his or her heads away.

"You mind keeping it down, we can't bring to much attention to us." I said to him in a warning tone. "Remember yesterday."

_Flashback: _

_I was eating lunch when Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. _

"_Quiet please." He said in a stern voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him._

"_I am sad to inform you that one of our students, Ginny Wesley who most of you know well. Has gone missing." He had to call order again when the students began talking. I smirked. It was about time people started to notice. _

_He continued in a grave voice "Please. Now if any of you know any details please do not hesitate to come to one of your teachers." He paused and looked around the room "We will find her. Thank you."_

_No you won't find her was all I was thinking when people started to talk about the new information. _

_End Flashback:_

He quieted down but still had black amusement shinning out of his eyes.

After class Blaise and I began to walk to Potions class when we were grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER MALFOY!" Well, well, well it looks like that stupid brother of hers finally got a clue. That's fine I have been practicing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said with fake confusion and angry. On the inside I was having a blast.

"Don't play dumb Malfoy we saw you staring at her in the great hall a few days ago!" Potter said with rage in his voice.

"Ronald and Harry calm down, I want to find her too but we won't get anywhere like this." The mudblood said in a calm voice. God. I hate her so much I just want to slap her across her know-it-all face.

"I would listen to your mudblood weasel because I wont say a word until you let us go." I said as calmly as possible.

I felt his grip loosen up and then my feet hit the floor. I turned just in time to see Potter get his nose broken by Blaise. His friends rushed over to him.

"HARRY!" Granger said with concern in her voice that only aggravated me.

I look over to Wesley and saw that his face now matched his hair color. His blue eyes were blood shot with rage but he was to busy stopping the blood to do anything.

"Never touch me again or I WILL kill you." Blaise said with cold fury in his voice.

I smirked when I caught Potter's eye and his green eyes narrowed into small slits.

"To answer your acquisition. Yes I was staring at her because she is fuckable." Wesley jumped up but Granger pulled him down before he could do anything. "But I don't know where she is, or WHO she is with so leave me the hell alone or you will regret it." I said.

They were so angry that I just had to have my fun. I smirked "I wonder how Potty here lost his girlfriend don't you Blaise?"

"Yes I do, normally they keep her on such a short rope." He said with fake concern.

We started laughing. Now that Potty's nose was fixed by mudblood he walked over to me with anger on every inch of his body.

"She is my girlfriend you asshole." I immediately stopped laughing because anger filled my whole body. My eyes narrowed and I put on my best sneer.

"When I find her I will kill anyone that hurt her… including you." Potter said it with hatred. The Dream Team walked off but I didn't notice because all I could think about was my toy with him. _**MY TOY! **_

She was going to have to be taught a lesson for cheating on me. She is going to learn to never even _think_ of Potter again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think, and sorry this took so long my computer was down so forgive me.


	6. The Punishment

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Also please tell me what you think and what you think should happen in future chapters!

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

"_She is my girlfriend you asshole." I immediately stopped laughing because anger filled my whole body. My eyes narrowed and I put on my best sneer. _

"_When I find her I will kill anyone that hurt her… including you." Potter said it with hatred. The Dream Team walked off but I didn't notice because all I could think about was my toy with him. __**MY TOY!**_

_She was going to have to be taught a lesson for cheating on me. She is going to learn to never even think of Potter again. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Punishment Ginny's POV

How long have I been here?

God. I hate it here. How I miss the brilliant sun. I want to feel the fresh crisp wind, instead of this stall, hard air.

A bitter laugh escapes my lips. You never really appreciate anything until you lose it. I miss the Great hall. How it was filled with aromas that always smelled delicious. I miss the annoying chatter that meant nothing to me. I want to be able to argue with my brother on stupid issues that mean zilch.

I want Harry to hold me in his arms, to make me feel safe again. I failed to notice how much Luna made me giggle with her ridiculous comments. Luna is my best friend. She always knows what to say or to just be quiet. People thought she was bizarre but I liked the fact that she was herself regardless of what people said, or did.

My eyes filled with tears. How much water is my body able to create? It seems like all I have done over these few days has been crying. I get up from the bed and start to pace. There has to be a way out of here. I just need to get a hold of Draco's wand.

I give off a heavy sigh. This morning I was pretending to sleep when I heard him get up and cast some spell. If by some miracle, I do get his wand I have to be able to cast that spell correctly. If not then I will be stuck here until I die and whiter. No, I will get out of here I won't keep waiting for someone to save me. I have to take action, just when?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an angry and bitter laugh. I turned to see that Draco standing in front of me with cold rage rolling off of his body and on to me. I involuntary take a few steps back but found my back to the wall. He walks over to me like a predator stalking his prey. He puts his large pale hands on either side of my head and leans too close.

"You know what I just found out pet?" I shrink back form his venomous voice. He pulls my hair and I yell out in pain. He holds up his hand and I see some of my hair hanging from his hand.

"That you have been seeing Potter." He said with a low calm that was scarier then his rage.

"Umm… y-yes w-w-we have been together for about a month." I was finally able to choke out. He grabbed my shoulders with a hard grip. He was holding tighter and tighter.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" I scream at him when it felt like my arms were starting to be ripped of. That only seemed to make him grip harder.

"You should be hurt you little whore!" Draco yelled in my face. "Have you fucked him?" I couldn't answer because the pain was becoming unbearable. He throws me onto the floor and made me twist my wrist.

He starts to tape his mouth as thinking of a hard problem "No, because I know for a fact that I was your first." He bent down to my level and I could see his eyes filled with cool determination. "I know! You gave him head didn't you?" He grabbed my hair again and yanked me up. "DIDN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"No!" I cry out. I could feel hot, thick blood running down my neck. He pulled my hair so hard it started to bleed.

"LIER! Well I am going to demonstrate to you want a real man feels like in your mouth." He throws me onto my knees and holds me there while he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers.

"Please no!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks and neck mixing with the dried blood.

"Open your mouth or I swear to god I will kill you!" I knew he meant it. I open my mouth and felt him shove his man hood down my throat. I chocked, but it didn't faze him at all.

"Bite and I will rip out every single one of your teeth." He said in a husky voice. I felt him pull out and start that all too familiar motion. I heard him moan and felt him pump harder. I was losing air but I know if I pulled away it was going to be worse so I stayed put. A few seconds later, Draco spilled his hot seed into my mouth.

"Swallow." I heard him command. It took everything in my body to not puck when I felt it go down my throat. My stomach began to turn into painful knots as I felt it settle.

"Stand up." He said again. I stood up despite the screaming in my body to stay down. I looked into his eyes and thought I saw regret but the moment I saw it, it was gone. He pulled up his hand and smacked me across my face.

I could taste the blood begin to fill my mouth. He then kicked my crumbled form over, and over again. He rolled me over and pulled of my panties and I felt him enter my bottom. If I thought what he did to me before was painful, it was nothing compared to this. The pain rippled threw out my body like a wild fire. I started to kick and scream. He went harder, and harder until I thought my body would explode from the force. He pulled me up onto my knees and hands without stopping his cruel motion.

His breathing was getting shorter and his grunting was getting louder. I knew enough now to know that he is almost finished. I looked down to see the floor has water on it and realized that I was still crying. I was so absorbed in the pain that I didn't notice my eyes closed again.

"Fuck!" Draco's body shock inside of me as his seed entered me. He pulled out and turned me over. Looked at my bleeding body reacted down with his mouth. I whimpered in pain as his sharp teeth ripped into my neck leaving his mark.

He picked up my body and threw me on the bed then he bent over my face with a twisted, sadistic smirk. He started to stroke my cheek with his cold, unforgiving hands. "Now, I hope you learned your lesson about acting like a slut with other men."

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a loud bang. I heard him call out on the other side. "I'm going to take a shower!" I heard the water turn on and Draco start to hum.

How he not care at all? I'm lying on the bed barley able to stay wake and he is taking a shower with out a care in the world. What a son of a bitch. I am going to kill him and watch as the blood rolls out of his corpse. Then I am going to bring him back to life and do it all again.

I shut my eyes hoping the pain would subside soon. The sound of running water, and soft humming of an unfamiliar song, was what rocked me to an uneasy slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think!!!


	7. Time For Action

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

My computer is stupid and some times it goes down for a while so my chapters take a little longer to post up.

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

_How can he not care at all? I'm lying on the bed barley able to stay wake and he is taking a shower with out a care in the world. What a son of a bitch. I am going to kill him and watch as the blood rolls out of his corpse. Then I am going to bring him back to life and do it all again._

_I shut my eyes hoping the pain would subside soon. The sound of running water, and soft humming of an unfamiliar song, was what rocked me to an uneasy slumber. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Time for Action Ginny's POV

I woke up to the sound of footsteps around the room. Draco must have stayed the night again. Usually he is gone before I wake up. What day is it? I try to sit up but my body screams at me to stay motionless so I put my body onto the bedpost so I can look around. His back is turned away from me and is sitting at a dark desk. I can see that he is doing schoolwork because of the Potions book hanging off the desk.

God I wonder if I were to just walk over there and smack him across the head what his face would look like. A giggle escapes my lips when I think of how his face would look dumbstruck that I, little Ginny, would dare hit him.

"If you were to hit me I would have to teach you _another_ lesson in how a proper woman should behave… I wouldn't mind actually." Draco said without even turning around or stopping his writing, to face me. My features turn shock still when realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You have been reading my mind." I said with horror and angry evident in my voice. So he has not just been violating me physically, but mentally as well. All my thoughts and emotions that I thought were mine he took away from me. I am not even safe in my own mind anymore.

He chuckled darkly that sent shivers up and down my body. "Of course my dear I have to know what's goes on in the mind of my pet." Anger welled up inside my body. Did he really think that I was his possession? That I was some common doll that he could buy off the shelf?

"I'm not yours you sick son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. He stopped writing and turned around slowly. He eyes held an amusement that made me want to ran to the bathroom and puck. He got up and walked over to where I sat in the bed. I tried to move away, to get as much space as possible between us, but my body was too sour to move. He put his hands in his pockets and started at me for a while. When the silence was getting to much he spoke in a patronizing tone of voice.

"Who would want you now? I took your virginity and no man wants a pear that someone already bit. Do you see anyone coming for you anytime soon? Even if you somehow got out of here you will _never _forgetme_._" He bent in closer until his mouth was right next to my ear. "No one wants you Ginny, your life is in my hands." He laughed a bitter tone and walked back over to his desk. "It is Saturday and I have a lot of work to do so please keep it down pet."

His words keep replaying in my head over and over again. He was right. I would never be able to forget him. At nighttime he is in my nightmares. He is like a quiet monster that hides under your bed as a child. Your parents tell you that it is all right, and that it is just in your imagination. Still, you can't get that nagging dread to leave you alone. Only this time it isn't a fake boogeyman, but a real life monster that follows me around. That even when I think he is gone he manages to know what I am doing. That is much, much more terrifying then any silly ghost story.

Tears roll down my face and onto my arms as I think of the faces people would give me if I get out. They would look at me with pity. Some might even blame it on me for seducing him, I know that slut Parkinson would. Harry and me talked about sex before and wanted to wait a little longer before we gave ourselves to each other. What would he do now that his worst enemy took me? Would he still look at me the same? Or would he look at me with pity and shy away from me because he won't know what to do.

No, Harry loves me and would want me even now that Draco tainted me. He would sit by my side and wait for me to tell him about it. This wasn't my choice and people would know that. My mom will hold me and let me cry onto her lap and rub my back telling me it was all right, and that it would turn out ok.

My brothers would take me flying to get my mind of what he did. My father and I will walk around the meadow close to our house like we always did when I was upset and over time I would heal, slowly but surely. Draco is wrong, people would love me, and I would love them back. I smile when I realize that even if he took my virginity he couldn't take my hope. He can't take my pride, and he sure as hell can't take away the love my family feels for me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Draco closes his book and stands up. "I am starving so I am going to the kitchen I'll bring you back something." I make sure to note that he pulled out his wand from his back left pocket of his robes. When he cast the spell to leave I roll out of bed despite the pain running threw my body.

I remember when I was little I was hiding under my bed from my brothers when a sharp spring cut my back. Maybe this bed has something I could use. I pull off the pillows and sheets then I flip over the bed. I put my weight on the box spring to feel any loose ones when… bingo. A smile graces my face when I feel a spring that I could probably pull out. I put my hand in the small hole and felt around for it. There it is I pull as hard as I can and soon I can feel it start to come out. Now, all I have to do it twist it…

"AHA!" I yell out when I pull it out. It is black and about 6 inches long but is coiled. On the bottom end is a sharp point that could easily kill someone. Before I start to work on that I put the bed back in order because I am not sure when Draco will be back with the food. Next I have to find a good hiding place for it. I run to the bathroom and put it under a loose tile that I found awhile back it would be a tight fit but I got it in non the less.

I would work on it when he is gone. I shudder that the thought if he knew. I sit on the edge of the bed and start to fill my mind with stupid things to try and fool him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him sit next to me on the bed until he placed a kiss on my cheek. I jumped and he laughed.

"Eat." He thrust a sandwich into my hand. I bring it to my mouth and barley pay attention to what it is. I can feel his gaze on my face looking at me possessively. I keep my eyes looking straightforward. I feel him put his hand on my thigh. I drop the half-eaten sandwich and bound off the bed, I back away until I'm pressed against the wall.

"No, please I'm still hurting from yesterday, one day please." All he did was smile a cruel smile and walk over to me.

"Whose fault was that?" He started to twirl a strand of my hair around his long pale fingers. My vision started to blur as he placed my breast in his large hand. "Why do you fight me? It would be so much better for both of us if you just relaxed." I had to stay alive until he left, even if that meant not fighting him.

"Ok." I said barely above a murmur. His hand stopped and his face was one a pure astonishment until it broke out into a huge smile. He grabbed my wrist and led me over to the bed. He pulled off my blouse and silk pants. He laid me on the bed and pulled of my panties. I turned my head away and closed my eyes hoping he would get on with it. I felt his weight slowly sink into me, and then his breath on my ear. He turned my head toward him and placed and demanding kiss on my lips. He started off slowly but soon his pace became faster and harder. I was counting the seconds in my mind. He started to run his hands in my hair and moan a quiet "God."

Draco went faster and harder until his back arched and he spilled into me. He collapsed on me his body sweaty and his breathing coming fast and shallow. I was amazed at the fact I didn't feel anything, anything at all. It was kind of like someone rubbing my arm emotionless and if you ignore it you barely realize it was happening.

He pulled out and rolled over his back facing towards me I thought he was asleep until. "Soon you'll like it love." He said in a tried voice. He turned back around and pulled me against his body tight so I could move away. His breathing became deep and soon his light snores filled my ear.

Like it? I hate it. I hate myself for what I just did for you. I practically cheated on Harry. Soon you'll get what you deserve. Soon you'll be the one begging me to stop. You will be crying and screaming in pain. I will be the one laughing as you bleed and can't do anything. I'll make you feel as helpless as you made me feel so many times. I'll make you regret the day you never touched me. That was the first night in a while I had a night were instead of nightmares I had dreams, dreams of you dyeing, and dreams of me escaping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think!!!


	8. Any Higher Force

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Hope you like this one I think I have an idea of where I am going with this story now… so I hope you like this chapter.

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

_He pulled out and rolled over his back facing towards me I thought he was asleep until. "Soon you'll like it love." He said in a tried voice. He turned back around and pulled me against his body tight so I could move away. His breathing became deep and soon his light snores filled my ear. _

_Like it? I hate it. I hate myself for what I just did for you. I practically cheated on Harry. Soon you'll get what you deserve. Soon you'll be the one begging me to stop. You will be crying and screaming in pain. I will be the one laughing as you bleed and can't do anything. I'll make you feel as helpless as you made me feel so many times. I'll make you regret the day you never touched me. That was the first night in a while I had a night were instead of nightmares I had dreams, dreams of you dying, and dreams of me escaping. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Any Higher Force. Ginny's POV

I have been sitting here for the past twenty minutes smoothing out the spring so I can have a better angle to stab something with it. To say I was terrified would be an understatement. If I don't mange to kill him with the primary swing and get his wand he could, and have a feeling would murder me instead.

Draco was much larger then me and there for he is able to over power me with little strength on his part. He had been here all day again but about thirty minutes ago he left because he had an _urgent_ matter to attend to.

I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard had another girl locked away somewhere. I shudder at the thought. To even think that another human being is going threw this, and maybe doesn't have a way out makes me sick to my very core.

I study my creation. There are still a few bumps along the metal, and the end could be sharper but it would have to do. Then a thought hits me. What if this doesn't work? What if I don't hit it in the right spot properly? Or he manages to grab it from me? I shake my head to throw those doubts out. My plan was going to work it _had_ to work. I can't stay here anymore the pain in my chest is becoming too much.

I place the rod in the back of my panties under my long see threw nightgown. All I had to do was stall him for a few seconds, get his wand and get out of here. It can't be that hard… can it? I start pacing around the room hoping to work out the jitters in my body.

I have to calm down if he even thinks something is wrong he will look in my mind. He'll probably just laugh and hex me. Then he'll rape me saying it's "for my own good" and "I have to learn a lesson." I scoff. Bastard thinks he so high and mighty. I can't wait to wipe that sickening smirk off his sadistic, handsome face.

"Just in time." I mumble to myself, as a monotonous door appears making it so I know that Draco is back. I sit on the bed with my back facing away from him. He steps into the door with an annoying grace. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that brought some color to his pale skin. I inwardly cheer… crimson on black makes a fine mix I do say so myself. He starts to rub his eyes as if he has a headache.

"Are you ok?" I ask with as real concern as possible. He looked up at me as if he just realized I was here. He walks over to the green chair and sits down with a soft thump. He puts his head into his ashen, large hands and groans.

"Good why are some people so god damn brainless?" He muttered angrily. I get up from the bed slowly as too not make the rod go into my back. I walk behind Draco's chair and rub his shoulders. At first he stiffened but soon relaxed. He looked up into my face and smirked.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently. I make sure my mind is clear and my body relaxed. I know how much he liked my hair so I lean my body forward a little so he can smell the strawberry shampoo he got me. I had yet to use it because well… he bought it for me.

"Draco I'm tired of fighting you." I say seductively. "I mean you feed me, give me beautiful things to wear." I run my hand along his body and feel him shudder under my touch. I lean forward more so my breasts are above his face. I then put my mouth next to his ear and whisper. "I want you to fuck me until I scream your name." I hear him give off a throaty groan. He brings up one of his hands and starts to rub my nipple.

He smirk grows more profound. 'I knew you would see it my why sooner or later." He said with smug triumph evident in his now husky voice. He starts to get up when I push him back down.

"Stay still, I want to be in control this time." He was about to protest when I quickly add. "Then you can have your way with me for as long as you want." I run my hands down his body and start to undo his pants. I pull them down with his underwear until I can see his man hood. He reaches up and rips the top if my gown so my breast are hanging out and starts to suck on my nipples.

I use my left hand and start to rub his growing membrane in my palm. He starts to moan as I go at a faster rate. He closes his eyes and gives in too the pleasure I am creating. When I am sure he is too… preoccupied I move my right hand and grab the rod with a tight grip.

"Fuck!" He starts to groan louder. He reaches up and puts his hands in my hair. I move the rod up in a slow pace as too not bring attention to what I am doing. Damn it. The only good shot I have is in his side. With a loud scream I thrust the rod right below his rib cage. I jump out of his reach and run in front of him.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He screams at me. His hands are holding his side trying to stop the ruby bleeding that is oozing out. I run forward and throw him to the ground. Unfortunately he is not going down with out a fight. He grabs my shoulders and we both fall down him landing on top of me.

"NO!" I yell as he brings his fist to my face. I can feel the blood running down my nose and into my mouth and I realize that he broke my nose. I bring my hands up and big my nails into his eyes. His blood-curdling scream fills my ears. He rolls off of me with head in his hands. I can see that a few drops of blood are running down his pale fingers.

"YOU WHORE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screams over and over again. Anger fills my body and all the rage I had been holding in is released and I start to kick his body.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I say. Tears are rolling down my face as I remember everything that he has put me threw. I bring my foot to his stomach once more. His body stops moving and the red tint that filled my eyes cleared. I looked at his crumpled form lying at my feet. I see the crimson blood forming a puddle around his body. I can't waste anymore time so I grab his wand and cast the spell I made myself memorize.

The recognizable white door appears in front of me and I twist the small golden knob. I leave the room with out s second glance back. My body is shacking violently as I run down the unknown, twisting steps. "Got to get out of here, got to get out of here." I keep repeating to myself over and over again.

By the time I get to the bottom of the steps I am breathing at a very fast pace. "Damn it!" I yell to myself. I was not prepared for a wall. How the hell am I suppose to get across this? I bring up the wand and start to mutter spells that I remember from DADA. I start to panic when none of them are working. Calm down. I say in my head. There has to be a way out.

"GINNY!" I hear someone yell from above me. I freeze. It can't be Draco, I killed him, and he was bleeding… didn't I? I never checked his pulse. Damn it, the healing potion in the bathroom! I forgot about that. He gave it to me yesterday to heal my wounds.

"GINNY! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KILL ME?" No, no, no he is getting closer. I have to figure this out. I am so close. I can't let him kill me.

Please if there is any higher force… help me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil! Will Ginny get out alive, or will Draco get there before she can figure it out. Wait for the next chapter to find out!


	9. Sweet Freedom

Take Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything… I wish I did what I would do to Draco Jk… or am I?

Hope you like this chapter!

Summery: Malfoy kidnaps Ginny for his own uses there is rape and langue this is my dark side, Ginny's POV… Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

_By the time I get to the bottom of the steps I am breathing at a very fast pace. "Damn it!" I yell to myself. I was not prepared for a wall. How the hell am I suppose to get across this? I bring up the wand and start to mutter spells that I remember from DADA. I start to panic when none of them are working. Calm down. I say in my head. There has to be a way out. _

"_GINNY!" I hear someone yell from above me. I freeze. It can't be Draco, I killed him, and he was bleeding… didn't I? I never checked his pulse. Damn it, the healing potion in the bathroom! I forgot about that. He gave it to me yesterday to heal my wounds. _

"_GINNY! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KILL ME?" No, no, no he is getting closer. I have to figure this out. I am so close. I can't let him kill me. _

_Please if there is any higher force… help me._

_. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Sweet Freedom. Ginny's POV

My hands were clammy around Draco's wand. I could hear his boots above me walking down the steps. He was humming to himself in a sinister way that made my bones chill. It was low, and dark but was echoed and to me seems amplified. "Ginny, just give up, you can't figure it out. Maybe if you come back, I will forgive you." He called down to me. Think Ginny, there has to be a way out.

"Sweet Ginny." Draco said with a throaty chuckle. "When I get you back, I am going to have to punish you severely." My breath was coming in short gasps, and my heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest and onto the marble floor. The humming was hitting my ears as if the sound was lased with a poisonous toxin. His steps were getting closer and closer the longer I stood there thinking.

I got an idea. The last time I went to Diagon Alley our floo was broken so we had to go in threw that bar. I remember mom using her wand to tap the wall. Maybe Draco got the same idea. I lift my shaking hand and tap the wall.

One,

Two,

Three,

I gasp as the wall spreads apart to revel a small room filled with supplies. I suddenly hear Draco's footsteps turn into a fast run. I dart into the other room and throw the door open. I run into the hall and can tell that I am in Hogwarts. I turn to run down the hallway when someone grabs my hair and throws me in the wall.

Draco pins my wrists above my head. "Did you really think that you could escape me?" He said with an angry calm. He brings his hand up and slaps me across the face. The smack echoes in the dark empty hallway. Blood fills my mouth and for a few seconds I am disoriented. I pull myself together before he can hit me again.

"Yes." I say as I bring my knee up with force to his… area. He releases his grip long enough for me to run across to the door that is across from us. I turn the knob and throw the brown door open. A gust of cool, sweet wind hits my face. I turn around to see Draco getting up with rage all over his face. I take off at a sprint into the darkness.

My legs are burning and my breath is coming faster and faster. I can't stop because I can hear Draco muffled footsteps on the damp grass. My heart is now in over time. The blood that his hit drew was running down my face and onto my holey gown. Sweat was getting in my eyes as I pushed my legs to go faster, and harder then before. I start to see the main doors into the school. Almost there, so close to freedom I can taste it on my tongue. Despite the pain in my body I push my self faster still.

I reach the oak doors and push them open. Someone pushes my back and I fall forward and hit my head on the floor. I can hear the wand scatter across the floor in the shadows on the other side. Scorching pain fills my head. Draco turns me over and claims on me. He puts his hand over my mouth before I can build up a proper scream.

He takes one of his hands off of my mouth and raps it around my throat. "You stupid bitch." He whispers in my ear. I'm losing air and my hands go up to try and pry his off of my neck.

"I loved you." He continues. "I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to have my children." He takes his other off of my mouth and joins it with his other. I need air. My lungs are begging me to get air. They feel as if they are going to explode. I start to thrash around, kicking my legs.

"Please." I choke out. "Let me go."

"If I can't have you Ginny… then no one can." He hands go tighter until I can feel the bones in my neck start to bend. I bring my fist up in a last attempt and with my entire power ram it into his face. I can hear the bone in his nose snap with a stomach-turning sound. He rolls off of me and his scream fills my ears as the blood rolls out of his now twisted nose.

I hold my throat and gasp for the long deprived air. "You whore!" I hear him yell from behind me. "I'll fucking kill you!" I push my body off of the ground and start to crawl towards the wand. I had it in my until I feel Draco grab my legs and pull me back. Were both struggling for the wand when I hear screams and yells coming from down the hall. "People are coming you son of a bitch!" I yell in his face.

"NO!" He brings his fist up and throws it into my face. Blood fills my eyes and pain runs threw my body. I see green flashes and spells go off and Draco's weight is suddenly lifted off of me.

"GINNY!" Says a familiar voice. "Stay with me." I can hear the sadness in the person's voice. I want to hold them and say I'm fine, that I'm going to be ok. I try to lift my hand but the pain is too much. "I love you." Was the last thing I hear before the pain becomes too much and darkness takes me into its firm grasp.

"Ginny please wake up." I hear a soft voice whisper to me. I try to open my eyes but the pain in my head is too much. Why does that voice sound so recognizable to me?

"I can't lose you Ginny I just got you." Now I know it. It is Harry, he is holding my hand and whispering to me. I have to be dreaming. Maybe I'm dead. His voice is in my ears again begging me to come back to him and yesterday's events come back to me.

"Umm" I groan out. Harry's whispering stops, and I can feel him freeze.

I force myself to open my eyes. The light hits them and I immediately close them. I try again and this time I am greeted with the sight of rich green eyes that are filled with worry, sadness, and now relief.

Tears fill his eyes. "Your awake." He says as if he is dreaming. I smile despite the throbbing in my head. I reach up my hand and caress his cheek. I feel him melt into my hand and for the first time since this started I feel safe.

"GINNY!" I turn my head to the sounds I see my brothers and parents. My moms rushes over to me and lays her head into my shoulder. I feel myself start to cry when I hear her strangled sobs.

"It's ok." I whisper to her. She pulls up and starts to pat my head in a loving mother way. I look around me and see Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder. My brothers are smiling and starting at me with worry, and relief in their eyes.

"What Happened to Malfoy?" I say. All their faces turn to anger and they all started to speck at once. Finally my mother was the one that gave me the answer I wanted to hear.

" He is getting the kiss." She says with hatred in her voice. I start to laugh and suddenly I couldn't stop. I look around me and see them all staring at me as if I lost my mind. Harry was the one that spoke first. "What's so funny?"

I stop laughing and look at all the faces around me. "I'm free." Was the only thing I said, and needed to say. I grab Harry's hand and smile.

Yes, For once in my life I am totally free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if there are spelling errors but hey what can I say… I'm only human also sorry if the story is not long enough for you but I can't really think of what else to do for it, and I kinda like the ending.


End file.
